


The Biggest Fear

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jace tells Clary his biggest fear.





	The Biggest Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

“Jace, I don’t understand what the big deal is. We’re Shadowhunters. We hunt demons and sometimes get hurt. I’m fine now.” Clary wasn’t sure what Jace’s deal was. So, she broke her while fighting a demon. It was an easy fix as a Shadowhunter. 

“You’re still so reckless! Clary you could’ve gotten really hurt!” Jace yells at her. 

“Jace, I’m fine. Everyone is totally okay. Why are you acting like this?” Clary yelled back. “I’m not a little girl.” 

“No, you’re not, but you need to be careful!” Jace’s face gets bright red. “Do you ever think about me? I couldn’t go on without you!” 

“Jace, what are you saying?” Clary was now realizing he wasn’t angry. He was scared and Jace never dealt well with being scared. 

“When I was fifteen I realized my biggest fear in life was losing my family. I never wanted to watch Maryse, Robert, Alec, Izzy, or...well Max. I don’t think I’ll ever fully heal from Max. You quickly got added to the list of people who I can’t lose. It’s different though. Max is gone, but I can still go on. You though? I think I might die with you. So, please just be careful.” Clary sees tears are starting to collect in his eyes. 

Clary walks over to him and hug him tight. “I’m sorry. I promise to be more careful if you do too.” 

“Okay. I promise.” He kisses the top of her head. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. You’re my lobster.” She jokes.  
He pulls back from her a little, “Lobster?” 

“Have you never since Friends?” 

“What?” 

“Come on.” Clary pulls him towards her room. “I need to educate you on good mundane TV.”


End file.
